Diego Brando
Backstory Diego Brando did not have a happy childhood. Though he was initially left for dead by his parents by being buried alive on a riverbank as a newborn, a later rainstorm washed away the dirt and him into the river, where he floated downstream until he caught up with his parents. His mother immediately felt regret for abandoning him and rushed into the river to save him, while his father left both him and his mother right there and then. Eventually the river floated them to a farm, where they would would live. Life on the farm was barely better than drowning. Alongside other labourers, Diego's mother worked herself to the bone providing for him. She would often find herself being targeted for sexual exploitation by the higher-ups, though eventually she refused them, fearing she would not make a good role model for her son. This would start a life of abuse for both of them, where one such instance was their mugs being broken. Diego offered to eat out of his shoes or the buckets meant for the horse Pokemon instead, but his mother simply had hot gruel poured onto her bare hands for Diego to eat out of, telling him he should live a life of nobility and should never have to sink to such a level. Immensely touched by her sacrifice, Diego was especially devastated by her death not long after due to infection caused by the scalding of her hands. This would lead to a deep hatred of his own position, as well as his peers, viewing them as traitors for leaving them to their fate. Diego eventually found his talent as a jockey, having a seemingly natural ability to handle Ponytas. His talent was soon noticed by a wealthy aristocrat, who sponsored him through various competitions which gained him his fame and fortune as a jockey, as well as his nickname of Dio. Though he has risen far above his past, he is still haunted by it, feeling an insatiable thirst for more and more power, no matter how he can obtain it, as well as revenge on those he views as responsible for his and his mother's suffering. He once married a 80 year old widowed millionare who died within 6 months of their wedding, it is rumoured that he killed her. He knows how his father abandoned him and his mother to die, and also hopes that by gaining enough influence he will be able to find him and exact revenge. Personality Ruthless by nature, Diego will do anything to obtain his goals, no matter how much suffering it would cause. He is sadistic, as he enjoys holding power over his enemies. Also immensely ambitious and narcissistic, due to the circumstances of his upbringing. However, he shows kindness towards those who are kind to him and hold loyalty to him. Unless outright provoked, he will rarely try to start trouble unless it is in line with his goals, prefering to keep a relatively low profile most of the time. He is generally aloof when approached, usually believing himself to be superior to nearly everyone. Though he is not particularly unfriendly with people, he is quite patronising. Tends to stay very still when focusing or in important situations, and has a fondness for coffee and knives. Pokemon Machamp (World) - Diego's first Pokemon, he met World as a Machop shortly after his own mother's death. They had both gone through their own ordeals, and it is there they resolved to rise above their circumstances and take the world for themselves. World has a lot of Diego's personality, and can show a bit of bloodlust in battle. Rapidash (Silver Bullet) - Though Diego was well acquainted with many of the Ponytas on the farm, the one he identified with most was this particular Pokemon. Not usually used for battle, Silver Bullet is Diego's racer. Pupitar (Scary Monster) - Caught as a Larvitar in the middle of one of Diego's cross country races. Diego was drawn towards a mountain due to a rumour of a set of twin orbs there that could control legendary Pokemon, but found nothing but a Larvitar that he decided to catch. Weavile (Whitesnake) - Encountered as a Sneasel, Whitesnake offered Diego shelter during particularly bad weather in the middle of a long race. Diego would take it with him as thanks. Gardevoir (C-moon) - A Gardevoir that helped Diego at one point when he was severely injured. Out of gratitude, Diego allowed it to travel with him. Appearance He has somewhat long blonde hair, and a slim, tall figure. When racing, usually wears a green or purple plaid sweater and gloves with tight grey pants, along with a helmet with "DIO" printed on it. At other times he sometimes wears a green headband with a heart ornament, and a yellow jacket and pants with a black sleeveless shirt. Terms of Use Anyone's who's read all of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure up to every chapter available can use him. Category:Submitted characters